Would you do it all Different? STAGE 1
by Jedi Phantom Tribute Time Lord
Summary: Part one of 3 of my hopefully epic Doctor Who trilogy. Matt Smith Doctor is the main doctor used, but Tennant Doctor will be used just a bit as well. Hope you enjoy, Please R&R.


**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**So, this is my... 3rd Doctor who story :D first one I've put up on here. my friend gave me this idea, and she said it was completely mine, she wouldn't take it and use it (Cause we do that to each other a lot xD**

**Anyway, hope you like it :D**

* * *

"I'm telling you, you are gonna love Kranikoa! The grass is as green is my sonic screwdriver, and the sky is the same blue as the Tardis!" The Doctor said, laughing as he ran around, flying the out of control spaceship/time machine known as as TARDIS.

"If we survive the trip there!" The Doctor's teenage daughter Sabrina teased as she grabbed onto something to stabilize herself from falling in the severely shaking ship.

The Doctor grinned at his 576 year old daughter, who was always saying that not putting the TARDIS stabilizers on would be the death of them all. He knew she was joking every time. Well, almost every time.

The TARDIS groaned and stopped shaking as they landed on the planet of Kranikoa and The Doctor looked around at his companions, which was also his family. His daughter Sabrina, his wife River, his mother-in-law Amy, and his father-in-law Rory, the latter two of the four having been companions before River was even born.

"This isn't right." The doctor murmured as he looked at the scanner and saw nothing but a long hallway. "Stay in here, I'll be right back." He said before exiting the TARDIS and examining the long corridor.

The Doctor walked down the corridor, which appeared to be a dead end, only to find another two corridors leading off from it.

He turned down the corridor on the right to find another long hallway.

He sighed as he realize he had landed in a maze. He turned back to the corridor he just came from and the TARDIS was gone. He quickly realized he had landed in much more then just a maze. He had landed in a Labyrinth. He started wandering frantically trying to find the TARDIS and his family.

In a few minutes he heard Amy and Rory shouting for him.

"Rory! Amy! Stay in the corridor with the Tardis!" He yelled, hoping they had heard him before they had turned down a different corridor.

"Umm... Too late. What's wrong?" Rory responded.

The Doctor groaned and banged his head against the wall. "We're in a Labyrinth that's what. Just try and find the Tardis it might be hard, but we have to find it!"

They searched quickly, hoping to find it before River and Sabrina came looking for them.

Despite their efforts though, they soon heard River shouting for them

"River! You and Sabrina stay by the Tardis! We're in a Labyrinth, the corridors keep changing!" The Doctor yelled as he fumbled along the walls of the dimly lit and somewhat damp hallways.

"What? All I heard was 'corridors keep changing'" He heard River shout back.

"Of course! There's a sound barrier, blocking off the rest of the Labyrinth from the one corridor that the Tardis is in!" The Doctor realized, banging his head against the wall of the corridor again. "We're in a Labyrinth, we cant get back to the Tardis" he groaned.

"Now you tell me!" He heard River shout irritably from where ever she was.

The Doctor muttered a curse in Old Gallifreyan as he tried to think of a way to get them out of there, or at least of a way to get them all together again.

"Everyone try and find the middle of the Labyrinth! It'll be a big square room with a bunch of corridors leading away from it. Find it and do not leave it for anything!" The Doctor shouted, emphasizing the 'do not' part as he started to walk faster, keeping his hand against the walls.

The Doctor turned down one passage way to see a girl with long curly hair, her back to him. "Sabrina?" He asked softly.

The girl turned to him, hate and rage burning in her eyes. She wasn't the young teenager the Doctor remembered, but a grown up woman. "You left me!" She screamed.

"I've waited for you for twelve hundred years!" She yelled, tears brimming in her eyes.

The sight of his daughter like this made his hearts break, even though he knew it was just the Labyrinth playing tricks on him.

He knew not to go near the hallucination, so he did the only thing he could do. Go back the way he came.

He guessed everyone was encountering these hallucinations, but he doubted that they could hear him. Even so, he knew he should try.

"Can anybody still hear me?" He called out, hoping he would hear everyone respond.

"Doctor? Doctor I lost Rory! I can't find him anywhere." Amy shouted worriedly. "I can't find Sabrina either, she just vanished!" River said, also shouting worriedly.

A few moments later, Sabrina's voice called out from the halls "I'm here! I'm not sure where 'here' is, but I'm okay."

The Doctor sighed in relief as her hear his daughter's voice. He had lost his old family when he was still a young time lord, back before the Time War. Then some humans took a tissue sample of his at gunpoint and cloned him, resulting in a daughter, whom he had lost less then a day later. He wouldn't be able to bear it if he lost Sabrina.

They didn't hear Rory at first, but after a few minutes, The Doctor heard him distantly calling out for them.

They wandered around the Labyrinth for what seemed like hours. First to find the middle was Sabrina, and then the Doctor managed to find it, closely followed by Rory and River.

They waited for another few hours or so before Amy stumbled into the middle. "Finally! I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten caught up in a hallucination!" The Doctor muttered as he jumped up from where he was sitting.

"Now, it's very unlikely that we'll ever find the Tardis in this Labyrinth. Most likely the people who trapped us here have taken it somewhere." The Doctor said as he started pacing.

He looked up at the ceiling and soon found what he was looking for. He sent the camera that was watching them all a death glare as he heard a mysterious voice speaking from an intercom type device. "Yes Doctor, we can see you, but you can't see us. At least, I'm assuming you're the Doctor, it's so hard to find the right alien these days." The voice said calmly with an exasperated sigh.

"Who are you? Why have you trapped us here? I demand you tell us by article Thirty-six of the Shadow Proclamation!" The Doctor growled.

A tall humanoid being, roughly 8' 2'', with long, slender white fingers, skin shaded different hues of green and blue, and pitch black hair stepped out of the shadows. It defiantly wasn't the one who spoke, but it probably worked for the one that did. "I am a Tester, a race that used to stretch across the galaxies, much like Time Lords. We are hired by many people to test the will power and endurance of any being's body, mind, and soul." The Tester, supposedly female, replied.

"We have not brought you five here to harm you, but merely to test." She said in her silky voice.

"Who hired you then?" Sabrina asked, speaking up.

The Tester looked over at Sabrina with large gray eyes. "Our Master has hired us. Our Master will explain the rules." She said vaguely.

"Your master has to hire you? Not much of a master then, is he?" River said with a small laugh. That was one of the many things The Doctor loved about his wife. Even in the darkest of places, she could always find something to laugh at. Usually that something was him, but it didn't matter.

The Tester turned to face River, and repeated her last statement.

"Our Master has hired us. Our Master will explain the rules." And with that, they were all teleported to a very bright, white room, which made all of them shut their eyes to avoid the pain of going from dark lighting, to bright lighting.

"Finally, I was starting to get bored, watching you running around, scanning your minds." A vaguely familiar voice hissed.

"Doctor, who is that?" Amy asked, fear hidden just beneath the calm surface.

Quite truthfully the Doctor didn't know. Once his eyes started to adjust, he looked up to see a blurry figure in all black, sitting in what looked like in uncomfortable position, just watching them.

"Don't worry, you're eyes will adjust soon, and depending when in your time line I picked you up, you may or may not remember me." The figure chuckled, cruelty echoing in his every word.

"I still hear it, Doctor. I still hear the drums." And at those words, the doctor's mind exploded with memories.

"Ah, so you do remember me. Nice to know." The figure laughed. "Come on Doctor. You know I just love it when you use my name."

"Master." The Doctor growled, hearing gasps from his companions at the mention of the Time Lord that the Doctor had talked about sparingly.

"But... You said he was dead, daddy." Sabrina said, her voice flooded with fear, and she started shaking as the Master laughed.

"You hear that 'daddy?' You're baby girl is oh so scared. But, you can't do anything about that though, can you? You don't even know where you are." The Master cackled. "And don't even try to pretend you do, because I know you don't. Remember, I was scanning your mind the whole time you were running around."

"What do you want with us? Why have you brought us here?" The Doctor asked, his anger slowly but surely rising as he crawled over to where Sabrina was and held her lovingly, shielding her from anything the Master might do.

"Temper, temper, Doctor. You really haven't changed much have you?" The Master scoffed as he stood up and started walking towards the five of them. "Now, before you jump to conclusions, I haven't brought here to kill you. The Testers wouldn't allow it. They have an energy field keeping you from dying, literally, forcing you to stay alive."

"Then why have you brought us here?" Sabrina spat, her eyes blazing with anger, hate, and rage.

Nobody had ever seen her this angry, not River, not the Doctor, and it surprised them all, even the Master.

Despite the shock of Sabrina's anger, the Master laughed. "My, my, She has more of a temper then you Doctor! Even more of a temper then Dr. River Song it seems."

"You wanna see just how angry I can get?" Sabrina growled, and the Doctor could feel her muscles tense. She would attack the Master if given the chance, that was evident.

The Master smirked as he started to explain why he had brought them here. "The Testers are a marvelous race. Able to take a memory of anybody and make it reality, or rather, virtual reality." He started, walking ever closer to the Doctor and his companions.

"While I've been scanning your memories, Doctor, the Testers have been taking certain events in your life and making them a virtual reality in their testing rooms." He explained, motioning the a screen behind them where a replay of the Pandorica opening was showing. But, the Doctor was missing. The event went on, but without the Doctor there.

"The basic idea is for you to go into each room and re-live the event in there. You won't have to do this alone though. Through the first part of this little test, your companions will quite basically be swapped out. The companions that were originally in the event, will not be there, although re-animations of them will be. Like wise, the companions that weren't there before will be there.

"Lets take the Pandorica opening as an example. Only Sabrina would be in there with you, but reanimation's of River, Amy and Rory would be there, going through the Pandorica opening like the real River, Amy, and Rory did when you went through it the first time." The Master explained.

"Oh and don't worry about history. Nothing you do here will change any events in your time line." He added, glancing at the Doctor with a sly smile.

"So I'm reliving memories? That's it?" The Doctor asked, more confused then ever.

The Master stopped walking for a second, relishing the moment. "Well, it's a bit more complicated then that." He said, laughing cruelly.

"In each event I will give you four chances to change what you did to make the ending better, or worse, or the same, just a bit different. You have to take at least one of those four chances, or you'll be stuck here forever."

"So, we change memories, or we live the rest of our lives here. Lovely." Sabrina muttered sarcastically.

The Master just smiled cruelly at Sabrina, as if he was coming up with some sort of diabolical scheme.

The Doctor sighed in frustration. "Fine, Master, I'll play your little game, but if you even think about hurting my family, _especially _my daughter, I will personally find you and kill you."

The Master looked at the Doctor with hurt, more likely then not fake hurt, showing in his eyes. "Me, hurt an innocent teenaged _girl_? I'm not _that_ heartless, Doctor."

"Or are you?" River muttered under her breath from where she sat by her parents.

The Master ignored River and turned his attention to one of the testers. "Put the Doctor and Sabrina in the Pandorica room. Everyone else stay's here in the viewing room with me." He ordered.

Almost immediately another bright white light flashed, and the last thing the Doctor heard was Amy, River and Rory screaming for him before he was transported into the TARDIS.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. please R&R :D  
**

**~ Jedi Phantom Tribute Time Lord  
**


End file.
